1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen and a projector and in particular, to a technique of a screen that reflects light corresponding to an image signal.
2. Related Art
A so-called reflective screen that reflects light corresponding to an image signal is requested to have a high reflectance in order to obtain a bright image. In addition, the reflective screen is requested to have a good viewing angle characteristic allowing light distributed at suitable angles to propagate in a direction toward a viewer. A known technique for obtaining a high reflectance and a good viewing angle characteristic in a screen is proposed in JP-A-2006-215162, for example. In the technique proposed in JPA-2006-215162, the high reflectance and the good viewing angle characteristic are obtained by providing a reflective portion in a portion of a plurality of fine structures arrayed regularly on which light corresponding to an image signal is incident.
When displaying an image using light corresponding to an image signal, a moire may be generated due to diffraction of light caused by periodic patterns. The moire causes deterioration of the image quality by making a color or a pattern, which is not present in an original image signal, appear. The moire is noticeably generated when structures formed on a screen are fine and the structures are regularly arrayed. In addition, the moire becomes conspicuous as the reflectance of the screen increases. Thus, according to the known technique, a problem in that it is difficult to obtain a bright and high-quality image occurs.